Not Anymore
by MakoRain
Summary: The events of FFVII:AC with a slight spin-Aerith and Tifa are not themselves for some odd reason. Do they need to learn a life lesson? Is death involved? Love? And how does Cloud fit into the picture? Take a look if you love AC and yer interest is peaked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello hello one and all! So sorry about the brief absence but now I am back on track and here to present, drum roll please-my 100th story! I know, the crazy fun years just keep flying by and it only took me...ahem 4 years to do so but whatevs. This story has been in progress since the very beginning of my writing career and I'm so happy to say it is finally complete as of 5 this morning lol. Basically it is my retelling of the more memorable romantic Cloti parts of the movie but with the twist of Tifa and Aerith switching bodies-not places, but actual bodies! Ok I know it's been done before but not by me until now so away we go :)

Stander Disclaimers Apply (FFVII). No background music this time besides me watching the movie over and over again until I obtained a copy of the script via the FFVII AC collector's box set.

* * *

"**Not Anymore"**

By MakoRain

**Chapter One**

_See, everything is all right._

The words were not spoken to her and yet Tifa could feel them as well as the presence of her dear friend sending them. Were they for Cloud? She followed his gaze to the church entrance and saw light but nothing else; it was all so bright.

She shouldn't have looked back. It was an odd thing to think but she knew as soon as she had done it that it was a mistake.

She hated being right in that instance…when the last thing she saw was Cloud's wondering eyes before everything flew by.

The resurrection of Sephiroth…all of those kids with the stigma…fighting Loz…the phone call that started the events in motion.

It didn't make any sense…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sun shone brightly on the lone sleeping figure in her room within Seventh Heaven. She opened her eyes to the everyday scenery before padding over to the bureau's mirror, looking closely at the reflective glass.

Aerith gasped at what she saw. Darker brown hair a bit past her shoulders but not as long as she recalled, pale skin, chocolate eyes…Tifa. Tifa Lockhart faced her and yet…it couldn't be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blinding whiteness was all to be seen in the vast emptiness of her existence. She waited for her eyes to adjust and soon they did, only to see a field of flowers. Water, she needed water.

The urge for water moved her through the flowers until she was standing before a pond. Carefully she knelt and looked at her reflection closely. Light brown hair disappearing down her back and brushed away bangs in her emerald eyes with a touch of pink to her cheeks and lips…Aerith?

Aerith Gainsburough's face was in the water before her but how could that be?

* * *

A/N: Short I know but gimme a break ok? This was literally my second story ever written and I just finished it so no worries, it is complete! And since it's all finished, on to posting another chapter so you guys can review and tell me what you think please please please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I'm not supposed to be here. What happened? _

Tifa's face stared out at her through the glass, but she wasn't Tifa; she was Aerith, the last of the Cetra who had been killed two years ago.

_How? How could this be? _

Aerith moved around the room, looking for something brighter than black to wear. Of course, Tifa would not have pink in her closet but a nice blue would do just fine…Gah!

With a sigh, Aerith gave up her last optimistic thought on wardrobe and dawned a pair of black Capri pants with a black vest over her white tank top. As an afterthought, she added a black cape skirt type sarong for a bit of feminine flair before heading down to the bar.

A bar! How was she supposed to run Seventh Heaven all by herself? And take care of the children? Surely they would notice a difference in her attitude, style, even movement since they saw Tifa every day.

Aerith had never had enough time with Tifa and her life after Shin-Ra while alive since she had been killed before everything was put back in a resemblance of togetherness. Even with watching from the Promised Land, Aerith could never replace Tifa in her actions, words, all of it…and yet, she had to.

_Okay, then I just have to try_.

Wandering behind the counter revealed dishes piled up next to the sink that looked in sore need of a good scrubbing. Dishes...dishes she could handle. Soon Aerith was up to her elbows in bubbles scrubbing merrily away when the phone rang.

"_He's not here anymore."_

Tifa's voice spoke in her mind and Aerith was reminded of something like this before…she'd _seen_ this before. The phone continued to ring and she made her way to it, navigating through the hallway to the rooms as if she'd lived here her whole life.

"Strife delivery service, you name it, we deliver…"

Now she was speaking in Tifa's voice and that man on the other end sounded so familiar but Aerith couldn't place it.

"Hey, Lockhart, it's Reno."

Reno…images of a red head with an attitude and odd sense of humor went through Tifa's mind and Aerith understood.

"I remember you."

"Good to hear. Say, do you think you could get a message to Strife for me?"

_Cloud?_ Where was he, anyway?

"Sure."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Beep.

"Reno called, says he has a job for you in Healin. Cloud…how have you been?"

Aerith disconnected the call and tried to focus. This had all happened before, she knew that. Using Tifa's memories with her observations confirmed that. And yet, it was as if something in the original time line had to happen before Aerith could realize it.

_How would that be any help? It would carry on through its original course, but what if that wasn't good enough? What if it had to change?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cloud snapped his phone shut after hearing Tifa' message and put his cell in his pocket. Maybe he should call her back for once…but no, that wasn't his style. He needed to do this without Tifa, like he'd been doing so for the last two years, ever since…

He shook his head to clear his mind of that. He looked off across the barren land and couldn't help but think he would never find what he was looking for. She wasn't coming back, but that's not what he needed. He let her die…

Putting his glasses on, Cloud kicked off and headed for Healin, letting this job possibility serve as a much needed distraction to his clouded mind and soul.

* * *

A/N: Still short, I know. So onto chapter three to get the review ball rolling!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Aerith. Aerith was dead. Then how could…what the hell happened? _

Tifa paced the meadow, trampling flowers unnoticed under her brown shoes. The pink dress swished with each movement and she fought the urge to tear it off since it appeared to be the only garment she had; Aerith had never worn anything else when Tifa had seen her alive.

Her eyes once again took in what surrounded her and she couldn't help feeling small and suffocated by all of the white. The floral fragrance didn't help any, either. Before panic could ensue, she sat down among the various shades of white and yellow and was reminded of some place. A place that belonged to her…not her, Aerith.

_Her church. These flowers she had seen trampled and flying about her church when that brute with a bad hair cut clad in all leather came in and surprised Tifa with Marlene._

Tifa shook her head to clear the images that ran through her head with these thoughts that rang clearly in Aerith's voice. _The church? I haven't been there in months, how could I get surprised there…and with Marlene?_

It didn't make any sense. Tifa had stayed away from the church, figuring that Cloud was there and did not want company seeing as he never bothered to stop by the bar or even call her back.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as a feeling of overwhelming loss overcame her and she fought the urge to cry. _Crying doesn't solve anything._ Wiping away what little tears had been allowed to escape, Tifa stood when her gaze was caught at…was that movement?

Yes, across the way a lone figure made its way towards her. She balled her hands into fists at her side, not having the slightest idea what she would find in this bizarre place.

Her body relaxed when she saw it was just a wolf. A wolf was something normal; she could handle a wolf. Carefully, she walked over to the animal and stopped a few feet away, judging if it was going to attack her or not. Instead of snarling at her, it walked up to her outstretched hand and sniffed before proceeding to nuzzle it against its ears.

Enjoying the contact with something in this empty place, Tifa continued to pet the wolf's ears and nape of its neck while she looked out at what she had to deal with. White was all to be seen.

She looked down at the wolf and was caught off guard by seeing it looking at her through very blue eyes that looked like they held more than animal intelligence. With a sigh, she asked halfheartedly, "What is going on?"

The last thing she expected was a response. First there was a lick of the hand and the next thing she saw was Zack, bending over to kiss her hand in his human form.

"Zack! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Tifa held a hand to her chest and cringed at the shrill words thrown his way from such a sweet voice.

"Sorry to startle you, Tifa."

She waved him off and crossed her hands over her chest, not wanting to look upset but not being able to hide it. She had had enough for one day.

"I was wondering the same thing."

"What?"

He looked at her calmly before answering. "What happened, of course."

Tifa let out a sad sound and turned back to him, hoping against hope that he would have the answers. Clearly, he did not.

"I don't know, I just don't know." To her surprise, it came out as more of a sob than actual words. What was with her fragile emotions? Tifa hadn't cried since…since Cloud left, and now she was weeping at the drop of a hat?

Before she realized there really were tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Zack was holding her in a comforting hug. He stroked her back and said calming things that didn't register, but just the sound of his voice was all Tifa needed.

"There there, Aerith…I mean, Tifa."

When the water works finally ceased, she pulled back to look at the man she had spent so little time with when he was alive and felt a weight of regret pull her down. His hedgehog black hair was still spiked and his uniform was in place, just as she remembered. She was so grateful to have a friendly face that she didn't let go of him for a while.

"Thanks, Zack."

"No problem, Tifa. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Now what do I do? _

Marlene was pulling on her hand to show her something and Aerith had no choice but to tend to what the little girl wanted. She didn't remember Marlene much in her own life but saw her through Tifa's eyes and understood how much this little girl meant to her. If it wasn't for Marlene and the little boy who's bed she was now standing in front of, Tifa would not be able to make it through each day nearly as well.

_But where was Cloud?_

A tug at her hand once again pulled her from her thoughts back to Denzel's room where the boy lay sick in bed, a wash cloth sliding off of his forehead. Aerith went to catch it before it fell and saw that it covered a bad looking bruise. As if with a will of its own, her hand reached out to smooth his bangs aside and was greeted with a pain as hot as fire burning her mind and she pulled back, flinching.

_What was that? Why did it hurt her mental voice so?_

"Cloud?" The little boy's voice asked in hushed tones, his eyes never opening to see her standing above him.

_Cloud…he should be here, but he's not. He's probably off somewhere, looking for…_

Just as she felt something coming to her, it pulled back. The thought was in Tifa's voice, laced with resentment and anger she didn't want but couldn't hide. Aerith had a nagging feeling that she was somehow tied into all of this and more than anything she wanted to talk to Tifa, to tell her she didn't mean to interfere with everything.

"Tifa, what do we do?" Marlene's voice filled with worry caught her off guard but she looked into the little girl's deep brown eyes, searching for the right answer.

"I don't know, honey."

Marlene's face fell but soon lit up again; it seemed she had an idea and Aerith listened eagerly.

"We should go find Cloud."

_Ah, childhood wisdom…now why hadn't I thought of that?_

Soon Tifa's voice was in there, following Marlene's plan with uncertainty-_we don't need to bother him if he's not even willing to help. By now, though, he should have found or at least realized what he was looking for._

_But_ _maybe it was time, _Aerith reasoned, taking Marlene's hand while sifting through Tifa voicing her thoughts in her head as she had been thinking before. _Cloud is my last hope…he should be able to figure out what happened. He'll fix it, as always._

Aerith kept her thoughts positive, focusing on Marlene and where the little girl was leading her.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet and so here is where I stop posting for the day. Please review, I love any and all justified feedback-no anger for no legitimate reason please because it's just rude and hurts my feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so sorry this update is so late! I swear I have everything written out, it's just that work decided to work me overtime and gah I've just been wiped out. But no more excuses, on with the mystery :) And thanks again to my reviewers, I adore you**** all!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"And that's the last thing I can remember before waking up here."

Tifa finished her story, watching Zack's reaction that had changed every now and then with an eyebrow arched here and a tug at his mouth there.

What did it all mean? A question, well, one of the more prominent questions, really, had been nagging her to no end and finally she had to know.

"Hey, Zack?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know I wasn't Aerith?"

His lips curved into a smile. "Your scent. As a wolf, I can tell what everything is mostly because of the distinct aroma they give off. Even though you are inside Aerith's body, there was something strange about it, like a fight for dominance of scents in her-your, aura."

Tifa had to laugh a little at that and took in Zack's blissful look as he explained, his eyes shining with that special twinkle when talking about Aerith. She could see the falter in his stance whenever he looked at her and knew that she was not her; Aerith was no longer here but in Tifa's body in Midgar.

They had both come to the conclusion that if Tifa was up here in Aerith's body, it would only make sense that she was in Tifa's down on the Planet. Zack had proven her correct when he pointed to a vast expanse of white, like a clean canvas waiting to be painted. She could only look at him and when he motioned her back to face the white, images were coming in.

"Tifa, I need you to focus on what you saw in that flash of Aerith's memory."

She looked at him before closing her eyes to focus on that thought, her voice was still in there somewhere and soon Tifa picked it out among her own cluttered thoughts. Something about flowers…she looked down at her feet surrounded by yellow and white flowers and soon she was there, looking at the church.

"The church." Tifa told Zack in Aerith's voice, happy to be able to help.

"Look."

Tifa looked out once again at the white that was no longer empty but covered with an image of the church, Aerith's church. Tifa stretched out Aerith's hand to touch the image but it faltered, wavering at her nearness. Zack held her back as she watched the image enlarge and focus on two figures she hadn't seen before.

A gasp escaped her lips as recognition took over and she wanted more than ever to envelope herself in the picture but Zack held her still. A girl with brown hair tied with a red bow and wearing a white dress was holding her hand, guiding her to Aerith's church.

_Marlene_.

Tifa's heart ached to hold the little girl shown before her and yet she couldn't, trapped in this place. It was a good thing Zack didn't let go or she might have tried jumping at the image and done what, she had no idea, but it would have been better than sitting here and doing nothing. As her emotions ran incoherent, the picture faltered.

"Tifa, I need you to focus. Watch them; see if you can know what's going to happen before it does through her eyes."

Zack didn't have to explain the _her_ she was supposed to channel and took a deep breath, calming her racing mind while closing her eyes.

The church, the flowers, the sun slanting through the broken windows, catching on the stained glass. Tifa had been there many times and could see it all clearly in her mind's eye, even though she hadn't been there since Cloud left.

_Cloud._

"Cloud?"

Aerith's voice was in her head, and yet it wasn't. Tifa opened her eyes to see them both in the church now, searching for him. Of course, Marlene was leading her to look for Cloud. _Maybe she senses something wrong_. She spent more time with Marlene than anyone, there's no way she wouldn't be able to tell that wasn't her holding her hand, right?

Tifa's heart fell when she caught sight of the little girl's beaming gaze. _She doesn't know._

She quickly pushed the thought out of her head as the image began to blur again and focused on one thing at a time, since multiple and separated thoughts seemed to affect the vision before her. It was in present time and so she and Zack watched the events unfold before them, unable to do much but focus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The church was a mess, and Aerith despised messes. How could things have gotten so bad? She followed the little girl who still held her hand with a strong grip, guiding her through Aerith's church…her church. Tifa's voice was humming in the background as she thought about where they were.

_He's not here…but what's this?_ Tifa's voice alerted her to the bandage atop a crate that was set next to a sleeping bag.

_So this is where you've been hiding, Cloud Strife._ Aerith put her hands on her hips, holding the piece of cloth and looking around the rest of the place._ Where are you now?_

Marlene looked at what Tifa was holding and said in a worried voice. "That's just like Denzel. Is Cloud sick?"

Aerith looked down at the girl and felt her pain while trying to figure out what to tell her.

"Why didn't he say something?"

Tifa's thoughts and voice took over, and Aerith was overwhelmed by the loss and confusion those few words held in the young barmaid's heart.

Marlene looked at Tifa worriedly. "Did he leave because he's sick?"

Tifa watched from another place, trying to focus on what was to come…but she couldn't see anything. _Didn't Aerith think about something happening in the church?_

Aerith no longer thought ahead but voiced Tifa's memories, as if reliving a scene that she once played out before. The oddest feeling of déjà vu played with her mind as Tifa's voice spoke aloud.

"He just…wants to fight alone." _Without me._ The words were so powerful in her head that Aerith almost said them aloud but Tifa's will held strong, not letting her voice speak.

"Fight?" Marlene looked up in shock at Tifa since there was no war going on that the little girl knew of. She had no idea that what Tifa was referring to was internal.

"No. I don't think that he will…"

This conversation was making no sense. As Aerith stood there, an observer in her friend's body, it still didn't make sense. How would this girl understand it if she herself could not? With her speaking, no less!

"Marlene, let's go home."

_That was a quick change_. Tifa watched from above as her body moved to hold the child, only to see her slip by and say stubbornly, "But Cloud's not here yet."

_Looks like we'll have to wait_, Aerith judged and was not surprised to find Tifa's thoughts in agreement.

Tifa smiled from her place above the scene playing out in the church, not surprised in the least by Marlene's stubbornness.

_Just like him, stubborn to a fault._

Aerith's thoughts rang through her mind and she blinked in shock. Had they connected to match the same timeline? Everything since this change had occurred in the past and future glances but that seemed so _now_. Tifa could feel Zack's gaze on her while the picture wavered and she tried to focus, to somehow connect with Aerith in her body in that church with control and not some random act.

Aerith looked around at the flowers and couldn't help smiling a bit seeing that at least something stayed normal since she had been away. The yellows and whites sprinkled among the green calmed her mind a bit until a blinding light pierced through her eyes to the humming at the back of her mind, making her double over in pain.

"Tifa?"

Marlene's voice mirrored Aerith's in her mind as Tifa's subconscious broke through, calling her name.

"Aerith!"

But all too soon it was gone as the door to the church was pushed back and in walked a burly looking man with silver hair done in the most absurd single wisp she had ever seen. Marlene was at her side and Aerith held the girl protectively by her shoulders while the man walked in seeming to look for something.

"Where's mother?"

_Mother?_ Aerith and Tifa thought at the same time in Tifa's body, the image of him and his words sounding all too familiar. Had this happened before?

"Zack, I don't like this. I feel as if I've seen this guy before but I don't remember when! I don't think I can handle much more of this, it's all too confusing."

Tifa was pacing the field with building anger, not understanding why this had to happen. The image rippled with her confusion until Zack was at her side, holding her shoulders to keep her from moving. His eyes were so blue green, so much like Cloud's that Tifa's breath caught in her throat and she didn't stop him from holding her close, comforting her with firm arms wrapping around her body in a hug.

"I know it is, love, it'll be alright. I'm here."

He felt so real, so there. Tifa thought of Cloud holding her like this, something that happened so seldom in real life. She didn't care, resting all of her weight against Zack's body and enjoying the feel of his breath in her hair.

In this relaxed state, Tifa was almost drained of it all, the hurt, confusion, her entire being felt weightless and she didn't realize she was holding him as well until she pulled back and looked back into those eyes, seeing Zack's soul shining brightly for her.

His Aerith.

"Aerith?"

Both blinked at each other as the flower girl's mind went back into its corner, controlling all of Tifa's body back in the church. Zack looked at Tifa's face and she could see his disappointment when he knew it was only her in his love's body once again.

"I didn't imagine that, right?" Tifa asked.

"No, she was here, if only for a moment."

That was all he said before turning back to the events on the screen and Tifa couldn't shake the nagging feeling of impending doom. Something wasn't right, and she really didn't want to find out, but what choice did she have?

None apparently as she watched the man move towards her and Marlene in the church and her protective instinct was so strong that she was suddenly there, looking through her own eyes once again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aerith blinked a few times, shaking the feeling of being pulled from Tifa's body back to hers in the Promised Land. Had she really just been there, in Zack's arms? His voice was so real, so close and yet here she was, back in her church in her old friend's body. She didn't have much more time to think about it as the man before her asked a rather silly question.

"Wanna play?"

Still holding onto Marlene, she quirked an eyebrow at him. Honestly, why would a grown man want to play in a church? And what exactly would they play? While her mind went through the absurdity of it all, Tifa's voice was pulling at her mind and overran her thoughts.

_Aerith?_

Yes?

_Thank God. Alright, I remember meeting this guy before and it wasn't very pleasant._

Tifa's voice was running through Aerith's head and she almost cried with joy, being connected with the strong woman.

I don't know what he's talking about Tifa. What does he mean by mother? And what is that metal device on his hand? It doesn't look very nice…

_Aerith, please focus. I think I might be able to help you. All you have to do is do exactly what I tell you and I think I…I mean you _will _be able to beat him. His size just means he'll hurt more afterwards._

What? You don't expect me to fight him, do you? You have got to be joking. Tifa, I can't fight, I don't know how! How do you expect me to physically beat someone that big?

Oh not good, she was panicking and Tifa could feel her grip slipping on her own mind, Tifa's body losing control to Aerith's frantic thoughts once again.

_Please, calm down. Take a few deep breaths. If you can relax, I might be able to do all of the fighting for us. Just focus on what should be, with you up here in your body with Zack and we might be able to slip back into place._

Zack watched as Tifa's body became still in the church and Aerith's matched it in the field at his side. What was going on? He moved closer, not wanting to touch her in case something weird happened again but not wanting her to be hurt. He had to see if she was alright.

Aerith completely relaxed her mind until her spirit felt like a bubble floating free in Tifa's body. Why was it there? It should be in her own body, not Tifa's.

Tifa could feel Aerith freeing her mind to allow Tifa to take control and soon she was pulling on her gloves onto Tifa's hands and taking her fighting stance. She was back! With a little direction, she focused on the field where Aerith's body and Zack were watching the spectacle unfold and off the spirit bubble went.

Blinking a few times, the white blur with the darker blob next to her came into focus and Aerith felt Zack's arms resting her in the grass of the field she had seen so much. A smile graced her lips while his soon grew and he was holding her possessively close, relishing in the feel of her back with him.

Her giggle broke the silence and she pulled him over to the white screen, eager to see how Tifa was doing back in her own body against that brute.

Sure enough, she was kicking and punching with all her might and it looked like she was winning until Aerith heard the thick thud of her friend's body hitting one of the stone pillars as electricity was jolted through Tifa.

"No, stop it!" Aerith cried from her place in the field while Zack held her hand, trying to ground her here in her panicked state.

_Everything is so fuzzy…what's happening…am I dying?_

Tifa tried to focus on the man's hands, trying to stay away from the giant electrode on his arm but she was too slow, the weapon releasing volts through her abdomen and her entire system screamed in pain. He tossed her like a rag doll into the yellow and white flowers of the church. At least she was at the church, still in her body and Aerith was in hers.

_If I die, Aerith will still be…_

Aerith was lost in visions swimming over her eyes...big boots and blond spikes bending over his fallen friend and housemate…but he would be too late…always too late.

"Tifa, hold on!"

Aerith moved towards the screen but was stopped by Zack.

"You know you can't change fate, Aerith."

"But she did for me. She used my powers somehow to switch us back, and if I do the same, she'll live. Cloud can't be alone again Zack, you know he won't be able to handle it."

His face showed that she was right but he couldn't look at her, he couldn't lose her, not again. Aerith moved a hand to his cheek, holding it so he would focus on her face and look into her eyes..

"Everything will be alright, remember? You said so yourself."

"Yeah but, how can you be sure you'll be able to come back? What if the switch is permanent this time?"

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you. We will never end."

And then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Every nerve ending screamed in agony with the movement of her head as Tifa turned to see Marlene standing very still with the guy who kicked her ass looming over her. Why was she just standing there?

A muffled scream passed her lips as he bent over and lifter her towards him by her leather vest. Hopefully he would end it soon so she wouldn't have to see his big dumb smile at his victory over her.

A thunk sounded as a small glowing ball fell to the grass after making contact with the guy's skull and he dropped her to the ground as if she were no threat at all. In all actuality she probably wasn't anymore and as he turned his back, she begged for the strength to end his smug existence before he got anywhere near her little girl.

Small whimpers escaped with each shift of her body as she tried moving towards the two figures in the distance, her vision blurring from the motion. The electricity was doing a number on her, short circuiting her body with it trapped inside of her like a deadly version of ping pong killing her nervous system.

The pain was too much to bear; her form could move no more. Before she let it claim her, she forced all of the air out of her lungs.

"Marlene, run!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Clunking black boots made contact with what was left of the hardwood floor before gaining speed until they were muffled from the grass of the garden. Strong hands and firm arms lifted her body resting partially against him. The pain brought her to, the termers of burning agony igniting to try and destroy her from the inside out. She couldn't let that happen, not until she opened her eyes…

"Tifa!"

Tifa blinked half heartedly and then opened her eyes all the way to take in the anxious face of her best friend. Cloud's voice was urgent and threaded with worry as he held her broken body close, protecting her from the outside world away from everything but this.

"You're late."

Even with her last breath, there was no way she'd ever be able to pass up poking Cloud's ego. He ignored her jibe and looked deep into her eyes for his request to be taken seriously.

"Who did this?"

Always need to find the enemy first, she thought slyly and would have laughed if her lungs didn't feel as if they were clogged and would never clear to allow her to speak. A few coughs made it able for her to speak hoarsely.

"He…didn't say."

It was so hard to breathe in and out, feeling as if sand filled her lungs each time she tried. Tifa saw him for the last time, that was all she could ever hope for but just before she was willing to let her body uncoil, a memory made her snap forward.

"Marlene?"

Did she get out okay? Where was she? Who WAS that guy who attacked her? Did he take Marlene with him? Did the little girl even have a chance to run?

The questions swam through her head as her body rejected being forced to sit up and retaliated by giving out on her completely, the feel of Cloud's arms catching her body the last lucid thought Tifa had and his curse making her smile before closing her eyes for what felt to be the last time.

"Damn!"

Cloud held the fallen woman in his arms, cradling her carefully. Tifa looked so fragile and defeated, her chest barely rising with the faint breaths she still took. He was thankful for that at least but this small hope was diminished with the thoughts of trying to live on without her looming over them like a storm cloud.

Could he do it? Could he really live without her?

She hadn't been in his life so to speak for the last two years besides as a recording on his voicemail every day, asking him if he was okay. He lived for those messages and every time he heard her ask, he felt that yes, he was okay, just because she still cared enough to ask.

Reality crashed in and he couldn't hold it anymore, almost falling atop her in his grief. He had to get her out of here; he needed to bring her somewhere safe. He couldn't save his other friends but he could save her. She meant so much to him.

With no strength to stand, rational ideas ran through his head but his body would not obey. With a blinding light, he didn't have a choice as he found himself lying in the grass beside his beloved with a sense of calm claiming him in a blanket of warmth and sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aerith stood in her whisping spirit form watching her friends sleep. Cloud loved Tifa so much it was hard to think of what he would do if she died. She couldn't deny it, Tifa _was_ dying, her heart unable to sustain this physical form any longer.

Aerith had died once and she had been freed; Tifa didn't deserve to die like this, in the flower maiden's small church among the wreckage of something once so beautiful it hurt to look at and for no reason at all. Cloud didn't deserve to watch his soul mate grow cold and lifeless among flowers, mocking in their joyful hues.

A gentle push was all that was needed to send Tifa's spirit soaring towards the Promised Land and sensing the loss, her body sucked Aerith in like a breath of fresh air.

It would be her last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A soft thudding woke her weightless body from the afterlife. Or at least that is where Tifa thought she would be. Instead, she was among the fields of the Promised Land, blinking in the vast expanse of white.

"There really should be some kind of sky here."

As if her words willed it, a wash of watercolor blue tinted the white canvas surroundings. A turn of her head provided Zack as her source of wishful thinking.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They fell silent while Zack gazed at her form and Tifa finally looked at what he saw, dreading what she unwillingly believed it to be. She was in Aerith's body again. Her throat choked with tears and her legs folded under her as she cried in the never ending greenery.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," she sobbed, not bothering to hide her tears with her hands. Zack would just have to learn to deal with despairing womanly hysterics from now on.

He was learning fast as he stood beside her and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. It wasn't what she wanted but she was thankful, not being picky at the moment. It wasn't until her cries died down that she realized Zack had tears glistening on his cheeks as well.

Tifa felt the guilt pull her up out of her misery and stand beside him, holding his free hand as he very quietly cried. How could she have been so selfish, not realizing he had lost the love of his life and after life?

She had reclaimed the body of the woman he loved as her own even if it was against her will. Her heart broke to see him like this; it reminded her so much of how Cloud looked on the inside of the day he lost Aerith too.

"I'm so sorry." Her head hung low and the words were barely a whisper.

Zack's head lifted to watch the tears silently this time fall from emerald eyes and trail down porcelain cheeks to light pink lips. He pulled her close to him, both figures enraptured in their own sorrows of all they had lost.

They only had each other now for eternity…they would have to last to see it out to the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The few moment after she opened her eyes and saw nothing but white made her realize she wasn't going back to the Earth plane. Ever. Zack had wandered off, no doubt doing some soul searching of his own since he now had to go on living without his soul mate for all eternity. And she had the sinking feeling that it was her fault.

The realization squeezed Tifa's heart in Aerith's all too perfect and sweet body, almost bringing her to her knees. What was the point anymore anyways? Just as the last of her hope tried to turn into self pity, her question was answered in the form of a man she could always count on to save her. Or die trying.

_Cloud?_

Tifa gasped as she felt his presence flow through the field like a mountain breeze, fresh and resilient. But if he was there, that meant...

_Oh, Cloud, not you too._

His back was along hers, almost touching but not quite with a slight hum of energy between them. He didn't seem to notice her as he was looking around the field through hazy eyes, all thoughts on the woman who had just suddenly vanished from his arms as he was brought here.

Was she alright? He couldn't lose her too, not after...

Slim fingers slipped over his arm, smoothing over the spot where his Geostigma hid beneath fabric but there was no pain, no ache to make him double over in torment. What was this place? All thought stopped as he heard a voice that haunted his dreams only this time it was soft, almost peaceful. Not filled with pain as in his nightmares.

"You came." _Like you always do. I knew you would._

Tifa couldn't say this though. It was Cloud's turn to be comforted by his lost love, not hers. And she would always do what was best for Cloud before herself, no matter what.

Still, she took comfort in being able to say her goodbyes, even if it was in Aerith's body. She could sense his confusion but he still didn't turn around which helped her a little. She squeezed his arm in reassurance and tried to lighten the mood.

"Even thought you're about to break. That's a good sign."

He still didn't say anything. "So, why did you come?"

Cloud jerked his head up and Tifa smiled as that got a response. She knew full well he wouldn't volunteer information unless directly asked to. She wasn't doing this to be mean but Cloud had to face his fears, face his past, face everything that was holding him back.

He needed to move on, they both did...in this life and the next.

"I think...I want to be forgiven. More than anything."

He looked off, lost in thought. He let Aerith die and now Tifa was down there fighting for her life. So why was he here, wherever here was?

She didn't know why she felt the need to say it but there was no stopping those words from leaving Aerith's lips, tainting them in her sweetness.

"By who?"

Cloud's eyes widened even though she couldn't see it. Who did he want forgiveness from? From Aerith for not being able to stop her death? From Tifa for not being able to stop hers?

_You're late_...he always was. But before he could bother replying and before Tifa could get an answer, he faded into all that white and vanished without a trace.

If her hand hadn't still felt warm from where she had touched his arm, she would have doubted he had been there in the first place.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The pain she expected to feel vanished the instant Cloud's face came into view. He looked so worried, so worn and yet he was there. With her.

The heart Aerith had felt slow down in Tifa's body suddenly inflated with each beat growing stronger within her. The fact that Cloud was there gave her heart the power to bring the rest of her back, her body thrumming with life. The fact that the Cetra's spirit once again inhabited it could account for Tifa's miraculous recovery but it was the own barmaid's force of will that kept her in this world.

Aerith sat up from the mattress she had been laying on, smoothing her hands down her skirt as Cloud sat on the bed across from her. The image of the worry, sorrow and would-be guilt Tifa's last lucid moments saw in his eyes were hidden from her as he wouldn't look at her that closely now.

She had the briefest urge to grab his face between her hands to make him look at her but that was a fleeting glance of Tifa's mind; Aerith would never do such a brazen thing.

Instantly, a sense of peace flowed through Aerith so strong and heart felt that she breathed deep, on the earth plane one instant and then the astral plane the next.

"What just happened?" Aerith blinked, looking around for Zack who appeared the instant she spoke.

"You're back! But I never thought I'd see you again." He stopped talking and immediately pulled her into his arms, taking in the touch, the scent, the essence that was Aerith. "I'm so glad you're here."

All of the love she had accumulated over the years for this man flowed through Aerith as she held onto him so tight, pulling away to kiss his cheek. "As am I."

Zack smiled before something caught his eye over her shoulder and she turned to look at the rippling canvas.

"Something happened up here that made me come back, Zack, but what?"

"I was off on my own, searching for some kind of comfort or understanding to all of this after losing you."

She took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze for which he was grateful.

"I left Tifa alone. I don't know what happened." Zack lifted his downcast eyes to follow hers, watching the scenes unfold in the present.

"Maybe Tifa will tell us herself."

Tifa took in all of Cloud sitting dejectedly on the bed next to her through her own clear sight; not ones hazed with pain or of emerald green. This time it was all Tifa and she knew what she had to do. Even if it broke her heart, she had to do what was best for them both.

Cloud came first, in her life and her heart. It was all for Cloud.

"We can help each other, I know we can."

She was facing him, beseeching some kind of reaction, anything to let her know he felt the magnitude of her meaning. And yet, nothing.

"What is she doing?" Aerith asked in shock, realizing almost a moment too late that Tifa was willing to give up everything, just like that.

"I...I really don't know."

"Which is it, a memory..." Tifa swallowed hard around the lump growing in her throat. She had to do this. She had to.

In that instant, she no longer had a choice as her spirit was shoved out of her body, landing with a jolt next to Zack.

"Tifa! Oh no, not again." Zack groaned, wiping a hand down his face in annoyance and weariness.

In Tifa's place once again, Aerith simply looked at Cloud, her lost hero. Taking in the worn leather gloves, always hiding his hands in a way to not let anyone close enough to touch him or be touched. It was so sad really, to see Cloud so closed off, so cold.

She had watched the change overcome him soon after she had died. But he couldn't be that heartless if he had come back for Tifa. _Yes, Tifa. That was it!_

Tifa quickly accessed the fact that she was once again in Aerith's body during the moment that could save Cloud. And Aerith. And it had just been ripped from her.

"What is she doing! Doesn't she realize this is what Cloud needs?" Tifa put her face in her hands, confusion winning out over her other emotions. Zack's hand on her shoulder helped pull her out of her sudden downward spiral.

"I think that's what she's doing. Look."

"Cloud, do you want to be with the memory of Aerith forever? Or can you finally let her go?"

"But I..." Cloud couldn't say anything else. His own thoughts were so confused. _Aerith? Tifa?_

He felt like he had to choose which didn't feel right at all. There was no choice necessary.

Placing a hand over his, she said three small words that held all of eternity in their meaning. "You love Aerith?"

Cloud looked down at Tifa's hand on his as Tifa trapped in Aerith's body watched from above, heart constricting in his grasp. Zack didn't make a sound.

"I...I let her die. I almost let you die."

_I never blamed you, not once. _

Aerith gave a small smile, the next words from Tifa's lips meaning more than he'd ever realize. "You came. That's all that matters."

She closed her eyes in content and all Cloud could do was stare.

Tifa had to wipe away tears with shaky hands and a watery smile. _He came for her. For them. He always did. _

In that instant, Cloud was looking at Tifa and yet it was someone else's voice whispering through his mind.

"You love her, Cloud. Not me. It's always been Tifa."

"But I..." Cloud whispered and Tifa didn't seem to hear him. It was as if she were frozen in time and what he felt was happening really wasn't...but it was all so real to him.

"I thought I loved you, but you always loved Zack." Cloud thought aloud, slowly piecing it all together as it finally fell into place. "And I wasn't Zack, even when I thought I was."

Aerith's laugh was sweet. It made him smile.

"It always has been Tifa, hasn't it? Even when I thought it was you?"

"She is first in your heart, Cloud. She always has been and always will be."

"I can let you go? Without guilt?" He looked worried by the thought but her voice soothed it all away.

"I never blamed you, Cloud. Not once. Let me go and fade like a memory..."

Just as suddenly Cloud was blinking back in the room where Tifa was waiting expectantly for an answer to a question she never finished asking.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What?"

Tifa blinked a few times, sensing that she was in fact again in her body, the tell tale question dying on her lips.

She had no idea what had just happened with Cloud and Aerith but she couldn't think about that. Now was the moment of truth that had been cut off before. Only now, Tifa wasn't so sure she could do it. She couldn't ask the hardest question of her life.

Sensing her hesitation, he placed both of his gloved hands over hers, holding them gently. Such a simple touch and yet it gave her the strength to tempt fate.

"Which is it, a memory or us?"

She watched him turn thoughtful for an instant before saying a simple word that sealed their destiny even if he didn't know it yet. "Us."

Tifa couldn't believe her ears and said as much. "W-what?"

With a smile that made her melt every time, he leaned closer, closing the distance between them in the softest, sweetest kiss she'd ever had. She felt it from her lips down through her body to the tips of her toes with a jolt, grounding her spirit firmly back into her body and she just knew Aerith was once again in hers permanently.

Three small words. So short, so simple and yet they meant everything. "I love you." Those words saved them all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Time sped up as scenes Tifa recognized flew by and she was more than thankful not to have to relive them. The Forgotten City...Bahamut terrorizing Midgar...he resurrection of Sephiroth...Cloud dying again...all of it once again in the past as it should be with Cloud, Tifa, the splashing children, the church, all in the present. Just as they had left it.

"See, everything is alright."

Aerith's voice greeted them from the church's entrance, Zack giving a wave next to her before both disappeared into all that white. In that moment, Tifa felt nothing could be more true and the look on Cloud's face said the same.

"I know."

Turning away from their dearly beloved friends, Cloud took her hand. He held it as naturally as if he'd been doing it his whole life, like now he was finally complete. She had the same feeling of total completeness. It was so good to be whole again.

"I'm not alone. Not anymore." He said with a smile Tifa had missed seeing in so long. It was a smile he only ever let her see and that made it all the more worth while.

"I love you, too."

_As it was meant to be._

The End.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Otherwise? I love hearing from my readers :)


End file.
